MP40
The MP-40 is a sub-machine gun that the Axis soldiers used throughought the Western Front and Eastern Front by German military forces during the Second World War. Info After their experience in the Spanish Civil War, the Germans decided that their armored and airborne troops needed a sub-machine gun that was reliable and easily manufactured. The resulting MP 38 was the first military weapon to be made without wood, using plastic instead, along with minimal machining. The MP 40 was a later improvement designed to simplify manufacturing even further. The protrusion on the underside of the barrel allowed the weapon to be hooked on the sill of a window or gun port for stability. The MP40 (Machinenpistole 40 in German) is a very common enemy weapon which is seen in all of the Call of Duty games except for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Its magazine is capable of holding 32 rounds of 9mm Parabellum ammunition. The MP-40 is useful for clearing enemy positions. It does not have a very good range, but the gun is very plentiful and you might find it useful in intense battles. In Call of Duty 3 the MP-40 has a large amount of ammo. In actuality, MP40s were rather rare on the battlefield, and Allied forces scavenged them whenever possible. In the Call of Duty series, it portrays Germans armed almost entirely with MP-40s. This is inaccurate to historic facts. In reality, German infantry squads were made up of a squad leader who wielded the MP-40, a machine gunner who had either an MG-42 or the older MG-34(the center of a German infantry squad), and a 5 man rifle element, of who used a Kar98k. Call of Duty and United Offenseive The MP40 is a solid submachine gun used by the Axis that has 32 rounds in it's magazine. While it has a somewhat low rate of fire for close quarters, this makes it easier to control while burst-firing. Like the Thompson, it can be used at close or medium range, making it a pretty versatile weapon. It's arguably the most solid SMG in the game; combining decent power with a controllable rate of fire, minimal recoil, and good accuracy. In view of the fact that ammo for Thompson or PPSh-41 submachine guns is not too readily available in enemy territory, it is frequently advantageous to swap those for an MP40 off a fallen foe fairly soon, because nearly all enemies you mow down from then on will top up your ammo supply. Image:mp40_1.png| Image:mp40iron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 MP40 has received quite a nerf. While it's damage and rate of fire are the same, it's recoil has been significantly bumped up, though, this isn't technically correct, the MP40 is one of the most stable automatic weapons of all time; it has hardly any recoil. This game makes it much harder to control, but burst firing a target that isn't in close quarters is essential if you want to hit him. Otherwise, it's the same MP40 that was in Call of Duty. The recoil, when compared to the Thompson, is a steady recoil, while the Thompson is a steady rise. Image:Mp40_2.png| Image:mp40iron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour On the last level of Call of Duty: Finest Hour Wehrmacht troops carry often up to 1,000 rounds or more with them. Anywhere elsewhere in the game each Wehrmacht has 96 at the most. The most a player can hold at once is 32 rounds in and 160 rounds out. But with this glitch you can have up to 38,000 rounds, if not more! ''Call of Duty: World at War'' The MP40 is unlocked at level 10 and is the most powerful SMG in the game in terms of damage per bullet. With the Stopping Power and Steady Aim perks, this gun is exceedingly effective. Due to its low rate of fire and high damage, Stopping Power is very effective. Its low fire rate, when compared to a Thompson, is easily balanced by a larger magazine. In many cases, the reduced rate of fire allows a player to manage their ammunition supply more efficiently. And since it takes less bullets to down an opponent due to the MP40's high damage, less ammo is needed. Juggernaut with the MP40 is a common sight and is usually looked down upon because the MP40 boasts superior damage, and when coupled with Juggernaut, makes the user very powerful in CQC. This combo is common because the MP40 is available in the early levels, as is Juggernaut. The MP40 performs well in short to medium range combat. It is possibly the worst SMG for long range combat as the "kick" of the recoil will deteriorate the accuracy of prolonged shooting at long range much more seriously than other SMGs. The recoil is more of a "kick" rather than an upward swing. Though some may choose to remedy the low fire rate with Double Tap, this increases recoil by a wide margin, and is generally deemed ineffective, especially since Stopping Power kills faster on the MP40, and in less bullets. The iron sights are quite easy to use, as they are quite similar to the MP5's iron sights of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The MP40 is just one of the many weapons that sound different when you fire the weapon, and someone else fires it (from your perspective). In Hardcore, the MP40 with Stopping Power is a one shot kill at any range, unless the enemy is using Juggernaut or Second Chance. The MP40 is commonly used by the German soldiers in Call of Duty: World at War. It is common to switch to the MP40 in campaign since the PPSh-41 eats up ammo extremely fast, and, you would have to kill many of your allies to get a full stock. In Heart of the Reich though, majority of your allies will be wielding the PPSh-41 during the main assault on the four Flak 88s, and thus ammo can be found for your PPSh-41. In any case, the MP40's ammo is widely available in campaign and thus makes it one of the top used weapons in the campaign. It is also strange to note that the Dual Magazines attachment (Marksman IV) for the MP40 makes the weapon look quite odd. There are two small "spheres" on either side of the MP40's magazine stick. Though, it is not recommended to have Dual Magazines as the large ammunition capacity, low rate of fire, and high damage already make conservation measures for making your ammo last longer without Bandolier on. Image:codwaw_mp40.jpg|MP40 in Call of Duty World at War Video Gameplay footage of the MP-40 from Call of Duty: World at War. 8DXcj20w4s0=18! Gallery Image:MP-40.jpg|An MP40. Image:Codwaw mp40.jpg|The MP40 in Call of Duty 5, with no attachments to it. Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2: Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:German Weapons